bigbangtheoryfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Soft Kitty/@comment-Woodsman001-20111119032606/@comment-Woodsman001-20111202133926
Moral of the Story: I wasted 15 YEARS of my life arguing with demented cat-lovers. During which time THEIR _INVASIVE_SPECIES_ CATS DESTROYED ALL NATIVE WILDLIFE ON MY LAND. All native prey became tortured cats' play-toys, all native predators STARVED TO DEATH. Those that became neither died of cats' diseases they spread everywhere (which not only includes the potentially deadly and mind-altering Toxoplasma gondii parasite, but rabies, hookworm, the plague, flea-borne typhus, and now tularemia; they are nothing but 4-legged bags of deadly infestation today). It wasn't until I STOPPED arguing and on advice of the sheriff finally did what needed to be done -- SHOOT ALL CATS -- that my land, all the wildlife on my land, and my life itself started to return to normal. I no longer have to go out twice a day on cat-patrol to shoot more cats nor waste more time and energy burying them to protect wildlife from the diseases they carry. Much to the chagrin of manipulative TNR LIARS that spew their psychotic "vacuum effect" bullsh**. NO CATS have replaced them. The native predators and all other native wildlife THAT BELONGS HERE replaced them! Learn from this. You can argue with the Toxoplasmosis parasites in the cat-lovers' brains until you are blue in the face and your whole planet is destroyed by their cats, but it'll never get rid of the cats that have destroyed your life and all wildlife. JUST DO WHAT NEEDS TO BE DONE -- DESTROY THEM. Cats listed in The TOP 100 WORST INVASIVE-SPECIES OF THE WORLD in the "Global Invasive-Species Database": http://www.issg.org/database/species/ecology.asp?si=24&fr=1&sts=sss Cats are _NOT_ exempt from invasive-species laws! IT IS YOUR CIVIC AND MORAL RESPONSIBILITY TO DESTROY ANY INVASIVE-SPECIES WHEN FOUND AWAY FROM SAFE CONFINEMENT IN A NON-NATIVE HABITAT. In fact, it is against the law to NOT destroy an invasive-species on-sight. Since cats are genetically engineered through selective-breeding and no longer have ANY native habitat ANYWHERE on earth these laws include cats. Much to the dismay of all criminally irresponsible and psychotic cat-lovers who are desperately trying to raise them to some absurd level of "Community Cats". If they do that then just raise "Community Pet Piranha" and release them in all your lakes and pools, or "Community Pet Black-Mambas" and release them in all your backyards and parks, then claim the exact same protections for them as cat-advocates want for THEIR INVASIVE-SPECIES CATS. It'd only be fair! (Are you starting to see just how absurd and ludicrous these cat-people are yet?) Only later, AFTER your land and life are 100% free of these invasive-species cats, can you have fun trying to educate the ineducable. Use the time you got back from their invasive-species taking over your life to share the best ways to destroy all cats -- without harming any other wildlife or humans. Then if you want, make YOUR life THEIR problem. Just as they made THEIR cats YOUR problem for all these many years. It's only fair! Because that's what it's really all about, isn't it. It's not about cats at all. They only want to control your life with their cats. You can put a stop to that immediately by destroying their cats. And there's NOT ONE THING they can do about it if you do it right. They'll no longer have any part of your life.